


Caught

by luffys



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, One Piece - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffys/pseuds/luffys
Summary: You slip off for some alone time, but you are interrupted by someone surprising.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> doffy is very hot. that is all i have to say.  
> okay but one piece... please i beg you to watch it, even though wano is destroying my emotions.
> 
> please enjoy !

This was your chance. Your one and only opportunity, it was like a flashing gold sign right in front of you. Seize your chance!

You sighed in discomfort. How long has it been? You honestly stopped keeping track, but due to how sensitive you felt, you knew that it had been a while.

The tap of your heels were no doubt annoying the two grown men seated next to you. They were, however, too focused on the leading mans words, as the number of you were trapped in a meeting.

The way Doflamingo hadn't spoken to end the meeting told you that everyone would be here a long time.

Perfect.

You rose from the leather confines, muttering a polite excuse. When nobody seemed to object, you beelined your way out of that boring lecture, seeing the confused eye of Rosinante settle on you before fully disappearing behind that door.

You unconsciously pumped your fist high, making a small sound of happiness that your ridiculous plan had actually gone to fruition.

You moved your way past the many doors, seemingly lost in a maze on the marble floor. You clicked your tongue when you remembered that your room was at the end. How lucky you were.

You burst inside your chambers, kicking off the dark heels and rushing into the small bathroom, seeing the small scratches visible on the mirror from your last fling.

"I should do something about that..." You hummed, quickly shrugging away any thoughts of the previous man who held you tight.

You bumped your hip against the door, hearing the soft click, affirming that it had closed. Too excited to take any other further precautions, you decided the setting was good enough.

Your available hand scrambled against the sink for purchase, nearly slipping on nothing in pure bliss. You curled your fingers further inside of you, delving deep into your velvety folds.

Muffled gasps and groans continued to fight their way out of you as your fingers pushed farther than you thought possible, causing a louder sound to rip its way out of your tightly sealed lips.

More scandalous moans left your lips, feeling three of your fingers pump in and out of you felt phenomenal. You decided to take it nice and slow, resting against the sink as you began to spread your fingers inside of you, attempting to get a stretching sensation.

Who knew when you could get another chance like this, after all?

After hitting the wall of seemingly no longer caring, your fingers started to ruthlessly thrust inside your dripping core, the liquid spilling onto your spread thighs as if you've come out the shower.

Your eyes were closed, your painted lips slightly agape in pleasure. You could feel that high. You were chasing it for so long, you were right there. Just one more graze from the perfect angle... It was as if you were pushing a large boulder over a hill, you were at the top, about to push the rock over. Your chest heaved with excitement, glee filling your body from the toxins your brain received.

You couldn't move.

You prayed that you were dreaming.

"This is what you skip my meeting for?"

You didn't have a response. You didn't want to respond. You wanted to curl up and become invisible to the entire world right now.

He moved his fingers, and so did you, causing an involuntary moan from your lips after brushing against your swollen clit.

How did you not hear the man coming in? He was a giant for goodness sake! Did you not lock the door, even so, the bathroom door should've been locked as well...

"I expect an answer when I talk to you, (First Name)."

Pink flooded your vision. You didn't want to believe this.

"My apologies, Young Master." You panted, your body still stimulated from your previous actions. "I did not intend for any of this to happen-"

"No, no. We all get urges sometimes." He chuckled, seeing the state of peril you believed to be in. He appeared behind you, your hooded eyes widening at his ridiculous speed.

His tanned digit swiped at your wet folds, eliciting a shameless moan from you. Without warning, he quickly shoved two of his long fingers inside your tight pussy, feeling the way you tightened against him made the man grin wickedly.

You would question what he was doing if you weren't drunk off of your own pleasure, placing your forehead against the counter and just letting your sounds of bliss flow.

"I could give you something better than just my fingers."

Your thighs twitched in excitement, trying to tighten, but with Doflamingo's strings, any movement was impossible.

You couldn't bring yourself to speech, to moving at all, especially when he dared to push his fingers down to his knuckles. Curling them against you.

"Yes." You breathed, you honestly didn't mean to say anything. Somehow the affirmation had slipped out.

How heinous of you it was to see all of the actions being committed from the mirror. A part of you actually enjoyed this, getting attention from Doflamingo himself, what kind of woman doesn't want that? Those bronze abs were just begging to be touched by you. That short blonde hair screaming to be in your vice grip, screaming the mans name behind you without fear.

Doflamingo had zero hesitation, after hearing your breathy plea, he dropped his pants, only leaving the ever-so tight confines of his boxers on.

He dragged his fingers out of you, ignoring your whines of protest. He pulled the briefs down slightly, enough to expose the reddening tip of his desperate member. His cock was leaking giddily, how excited the man felt was not what he portrayed. Little did you care, though. You just wanted to feel full of your own boss, the thought of peeking in the mirror often to see how he reacted within you made you further leak with excitement.

Doflamingo languidly palmed his erection, causing more precum to dribble down his impressive length. He groaned lowly, eliciting an excited whimper from you.

The man behind you was huge, so all you could expect was a large size as well.

"Finish what you had started."

You felt an uncomfortable heat rest on your cheeks. How could you finish pleasuring yourself while your damn boss stood behind you so calmly?

"Young Ma-"

"Do not make me repeat myself."

God, that dangerous undertone of his voice nearly made you finish right then and there. Why couldn't he just shove himself deep inside of you like any other man?

Your shaky hand returned to your slick folds, using your skilled fingers to spread and rub yourself shyly. You bit your lip as to not make much noise, but when you curled your fingers- oh..! You couldn't stop yourself from that sweet moan leaving your mouth.

Making noise was favourable to you, though. With every heavy breath you drew, a shaky exhale left Doflamingo's lips, stroking his painfully hard length with vigour.

"How bad do you want to get fucked?"

"S-So bad..!"

You had no control over yourself, words just came out of your mouth with ease, it was like your cognitive function was completely switched off.

Again, you were so close. Atop that damn mountain with the boulder just barely pushed over the edge. You felt bliss in your fingertips, just brush over that spot one more time, and curl your fingers at the right moment-

You wanted to scream.

So suddenly he had filled you to the brim of his cock, head kissing your womb with every thrust back into you. He was so fucking big, he was splitting you. But oh, did it feel divine.

Incoherent words left your lips, red staining the material of the sink.

"You take me surprisingly well..." He grunted, it seemed as he was enjoying himself more than he had let on...

"I... I thought..! You were in," Your hand flew to your mouth, stopping such a loud and unclear sound, you felt embarrassed hearing that come from you.

"Ah, my meeting. Yes, I was taking charge of it. But it was rather boring, seeing as you had left to do such a devious thing, no?" Doflamingo chuckled, large palm on the soft curve of your ass. He never faltered, not for a moment, such fluid and beautiful thrusts. It's like he knew your body from the inside out, his length just hitting every spot in you that made you go crazy.

You felt delirious, such a big cock breaking and stretching you, you couldn't ask for something better. Groans left Doflamingo's lips as he leaned lower to you, hard abs meeting your back.

Your head turned to the side, seeing the man fucking into you beside you. You couldn't help yourself, you wanted to feel all of him, and it wasn't like the two of you would ever do this again, anyway.

You met him in a sloppy kiss, lips covered slickly and teeth colliding every now and then. It was painfully passionate, kissing while you felt him inside.

His free hand rushed to your sore clit, rubbing harsh circles into it. You broke the kiss and whimpered nothing but affirmations.

All you could comprehend was Doflamingo's huge body ramming into your own, making you see stars. You didn't think about how loud you were, you didn't think how Rosinante's room was right beside yours, you didn't think how you were yelling Doflamingo's nickname, such a thing only close allies could call him.

No, you didn't think of it at all.

All you felt was white hot pleasure while his full lips crashed into yours, his hands were of an expert surgeon, tweaking and pinching all over your body.

Finally you could push that oversized rock over that damned cliff. You felt as if you were free falling from such a high distance, hands running through the creamy clouds.

"Ahh, Doffy..!" You screamed, tightening around him impossibly while bumping your head against the sink, feeling every muscle in your body become useless.

Your juices soaked him, making it easier to slip in and out of you. A strangled groan left him after feeling your soft flesh squeeze him ever so tightly. He couldn't hang on much longer, feeling his high quickly approaching.

Many curses left Doflamingo, quickly unsheathing himself from within your warmth to release thick white ribbons onto your back.

"You should clean yourself up." He said, smiling widely, knowing full well you could no longer walk properly.

A frown settled onto your lips, your eyebrows furrowing. You wanted to turn and glare at him, but alas, after practically having your body wrecked by a huge man, it wasn't possible.

"Ass." You mumbled.

He laughed, amused at your courage to say such a thing to him.

You held on to the edges of the sink to make your way to the shower. It was as if you didn't know how to swim, holding onto the corners of the pool to support you.

You felt an arm support your deadweight, assisting you to the shower.

"Looks like I'll have to help you further." He grinned.

Needless to say, you could no longer walk around as much as you liked for the next week.


End file.
